


1492

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The Twilight AU Nobody Asked For, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Just a Twilight AU drabble I smashed out for shits and giggles.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1492

The pair sat on Geralt’s couch in the man’s apartment, the television on but muted. Jaskier had been assaulting him with questions for the past hour, and finally, blessed silence had fallen between the two men. 

“So, how old are you actually?” Jaskier asked, turning to look at the other man once again. 

Geralt sighed through his nose as he looked Jaskier over. The brunet looked good today, Geralt noted with annoyance. He looked  _ good  _ in the tight jeans and graphic tee, wearing one of Geralt’s hoodies that he had stolen.  _ Fuck _ . 

“34,” was all the white-haired man offered, tearing his eyes away from Jaskier to look out the window. A rare sunny day, he hated those. 

“Yes, yes, I know. 34 forever, but, like, when were you  _ born _ ?” Jaskier moved to the middle seat of the couch, tossing his legs over Geralt’s. 

Another sigh. “Why does it matter?”

Jaskier grinned brightly at the grumpy man. “I’m curious. I’ve found out so many lovely things today, like how you don’t eat people and --”

Geralt cut him off, “I don’t  _ eat _ anything.”

“Right! Exactly, so very interesting. Besides, you know how old I am. It’s only fair.”

Geralt stared at the younger man for a moment before humming, a low sound from his chest. “1492.”

Jaskier’s mouth fell open, his head tilting as he examined Geralt a little closer. “Well… You look  _ great _ ! Jesus, I only hope I can look as well-maintained as you when I’m…” Jaskier trailed off, thinking hard for a moment. “500-odd years old.”

Geralt’s brows furrowed, frowning at Jaskier now. “Who said you’re making it to 500?”

Jaskier face fell momentarily, but he recovered quickly, plastering on a wide smile. “Well, me, of course. Obviously, you don’t die from old age when you’re a vampire.”

“You’re not a vampire.”

“Not  _ yet _ ,” Jaskier told him cheerily. He reached out and tugged lightly at a loose strand of Geralt’s hair. “Does this grow?”

“No. Who do you plan on changing you?”

“You, silly,” Jaskier answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I haven’t agreed to that,” Geralt told him, pushing Jaskier’s legs off his lap before standing. “And I’m not going to.”

Jaskier stood too, oozing puppy-like excitement. “Where are we going?”

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

“You have to use the facilities?”

Geralt ground his teeth together for a moment, hand going to his temple. “Not possible. Stay here.”

Jaskier watched Geralt walk into his bedroom, sitting back on the couch. He pulled his phone out and opened up his note app, deleting a few of the questions he had already asked. He added a few new ones -- what happens in the sun? What happens if you bite a person? What was life like in the 1500s? 

Geralt took a while to come back, Jaskier getting fidgety during the wait. Geralt looked no different when he returned, sitting back on the couch like before. Jaskier’s lips parted to prattle off another question, but Geralt covered his mouth with a cold hand. Jaskier tilted his head in question before Geralt spoke. 

“This was a bad idea, you and I.”

Jaskier moved back and frowned. “You’re not  _ seriously _ breaking up with me right now, are you?”

Geralt paused, then nodded. 

Jaskier laughed. “No, you’re not. You can’t get rid of me that easily, besides, I know your secret, aren’t I a liability now? Guess you  _ have _ to keep me around. The sooner the better, anyway, I’m not getting any young--”

Geralt had him pinned to the couch in an instant, hand clamped over his mouth again. “Quiet.” Geralt searched his face for a moment, an intense frown on his lips. “Damn it, Jaskier.” Geralt stood, removing himself from hovering over Jaskier.

Jaskier sat up, watching Geralt start to pace, his hands behind his back. For once in his life, Jaskier made the smart decision to stay quiet while he watched Geralt move about. Geralt finally broke the silence. 

“This isn’t a life you want,” he told Jaskier, stopping to regard him with the same frown from before. 

“What, are you a mind reader now?” Jaskier snarked, standing up and going to Geralt. He placed his hands on Geralt’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. “You can’t possibly know what I want.”

Geralt huffed a frustrated sigh. “Fine,  _ I _ don’t want this life for  _ you _ .”

At that, Jaskier beamed. “Aw, you do care about me.” Jaskier stood on tiptoes, pressing a kiss to pink marble lips. 

“You’re a fool,” Geralt muttered, resting his hands on Jaskier’s hips. 

“A fool for you.”


End file.
